Night Time Fun
by showstopper87
Summary: Cody and John have some have a wild night after hanging out and drinking.


**A/N: This story contains slash, so if you are not into that, then please do not read.**

* * *

 **Night Time Fun**

John Cena and Cody Rhodes were currently sitting at the hot tub at John's house. They both had their feet in the hot water. They both were enjoying a good time hanging out and having some beers. They had the week off and decided to hang out for the weekend. Both John and Cody were definitely feeling the beers, both getting tipsy.

"So, I have a question." John asked stutteringly, those beers definitely having an affect on him. "When was the last time you got laid." John started smiling, knowing it might make him a bit uncomfortable.

Cody almost choked on the beer he was taking a drink of. He set it down next to him and started to think. "I don't know, it's been a couple of months. Why? When was the last time you got laid?" Cody was too drunk to even care what they were talking about. He started to become interested in this new topic.

"Just a couple of days ago. I get action all the time at work." John said, taking a huge drink of beer.

"At work? Who?" Cody was very interested, all of sudden wanting to know everything.

"I can't tell you who, out of respect to him." John didn't even realize what he just let slip out.

Cody's eyes went wide. _Did he just say 'him'!?_ Nobody knew that Cody was gay, he hid it very well. And he was definitely attracted to John. What gay guy wouldn't be? With that perfect face, huge muscles, and round bubble butt. And rumor has it that he has a huge cock. "Did you just say 'him'? So you have been having sex with a guy?" Cody couldn't help but smile, knowing he caught John red-handed.

John set his beer down slowly, not realizing that he let that slip. But the cat was already out of the bag and he was too drunk to think twice about anything he said. "I did. Do you have a problem with that?" John looked at him, smiling.

"Not at all. I think that's hot." Cody started to make a pass at John. He winked at him and started to rub his foot on John's in the hot tub. "I didn't know you were gay." Cody said, licking his lips.

"I wouldn't say I'm gay. I guess I just love sex. Something to fuck is always nice, I don't care if is a guy or a girl." John said chuckling. "Are you gay?" John asked pointing to the water where Cody was playing footsie with John.

"I am. Do _you_ have a problem with that?" Cody said, mimicking the way John said it earlier.

"Only if you don't come suck this dick." John said, grabbing his growing erection through his shorts. Cody couldn't help but gasp, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. And as he saw John's cock growing through his shorts, he saw that the rumors are true and his is enormous.

"I don't know John, I'm not sure you can handle me." Cody said, seductively and winking at him again.

"Oh, I bet I could. I would pound you so hard, you would see stars." John said with lust clearly in his eyes. He was ready to bend Cody over right there and pile drive him into oblivion.

"Prove it." Those were the last words that came out of Cody's mouth before he saw John get up and grab him. John led him back into the house and into his bedroom. He pushed Cody down onto his knees and stared at him.

"Suck my dick, Rhodes." John said, letting the lust take him over completely. He can tell that Cody was one who liked to be dominated and controlled and John had no problem providing that for him. He unbuttoned his shorts and slid them off completely, along with his briefs. His huge member stood at attention, just inches from Cody's face. John grabbed the back of his head and forced Cody to close that distance.

Cody opened his mouth and let John's cock go into it. John moved him and Cody onto the bed, his cock never leaving Cody's more than willing mouth. John started off easy, guiding Cody's head up and down his shaft. He let out a couple of moans which just spurred Cody on and he started to deep throat it like a champ. Every so often, John would grab the back of his head and force it all the way down, choking Cody. And Cody liked it.

After a good while, John wanted to use his mouth as well. He flipped Cody on top of him so that Cody was still able to suck his dick, while John had perfect access to both his cock and his hole. He started to stroke his member while his tongue would lash out and taste that hole that was soon going to be taking a rough pounding. John would alternate from sucking Cody, to licking that hole.

After a good while, John flipped Cody onto his back and lifted his legs. He instantly drove his tongue deep into that hole. Cody was pulling John's hair and trying to get that tongue even deeper into his hole. Cody was a writhing mess, moaning out John's name over and over again. "Please fuck me, John. I need that cock tearing my ass up." Cody may have sounded like a little slut but that just turned John on more.

John grabbed some lube out of his dresser and slathered it all over his dick, stroking it and staring at Cody's begging face. "How bad do you want this dick in you?" John asked, his eyes full of lust.

"So bad. Please fuck me, baby." Cody continued to beg and John positioned himself in between Cody's legs. He placed both of his legs on his shoulders and lined himself up. He looked into Cody's eyes, "Are you sure you can take it? I fuck hard." John wanted to at least get some more consent before he goes to town on that hole.

Cody knew he could take it. This wasn't his first rodeo. He prides himself in the fact that he can take a good pounding like a champ. "Oh, trust me I can." Cody said it in the most seductive way possible and John couldn't wait anymore. He started inserting his member slowly into Cody until he was buried inside him. Cody winced at the intrusion and was happy John was nice enough to start slow. John slowly went in and out until he saw Cody's expression change from discomfort to lust and pleasure.

Cody nodded at John and John took it as he was ready for that pounding. He started to increase his speed and before you knew it, he was pounding Cody into the mattress. Muffled groans were coming out of John, and John's name was being screamed out of Cody's mouth. "You feel so good. HARDER!" Cody screamed just as John started to hit his spot. John started to pile drive him into the mattress, just like he said he would. He started stroking Cody in time with his thrusts.

Cody was in heaven. This had to have been the hardest he has ever been fucked and he was loving it. He couldn't stop the moaning and screaming of John's name. "I am so close baby, please don't stop." Cody told John as John continued to pound away.

"Oh, I don't plan on it. I'm gonna cum in you." John said seductively. He kept fucking Cody extremely hard until Cody started to scream out. John was stroking Cody so fast, he came all over his own stomach and chest. Cody ran his finger through it and put it in his mouth, tasting himself. This sent John over the edge, from seeing that and the muscles of Cody clenching around his cock. He increased his speed even more and let out a scream. "I'm cumming!" He yelled as he released himself deep into Cody's ass. He fell on top of him and waited to move until he got his breathing under control. He got up and grabbed two towels. He threw one at Cody, who began wiping himself off while John did the same.

Cody threw the towel on the floor and laid there. John joined him and let Cody lay his head on his chest. "We are definitely doing that again." Cody said, still breathing heavily.

"Oh definitely. I'll be good to go again in about twenty minutes. This is mine all night." John said as he squeezed Cody's ass.

"It definitely is." Cody said, happy he came over because that was hands down one of the best he has ever had.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
